


[Podfic] Gold in the Shadows - written by ingberry (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley and Colin get stranded in France for a night and somehow it changes everything. Or, well, maybe it doesn't change everything so much as it brings out what's been there all along. In fact, nothing much changes at all except Colin stops pretending that anyone else can ever be as important as Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gold in the Shadows - written by ingberry (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552112) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> [I orphaned this podfic a while back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764029), but I'm reclaiming it now.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://courtsorcerer.tumblr.com/post/75601696657)

music: _Gold_ by Owl City

**Duration:** 1:56:44

**Size:** 56.5 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8rvt40lvd6504h6/Gold+in+the+Shadows.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxOKGPyYSS8&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=6) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gold-in-shadows).

PODBOOK: [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Gold%20in%20the%20Shadows.m4b) (credit to bessyboo)  
  
---|---


End file.
